


Money Well Spent

by SatanButShorter



Series: TGS hijinks [4]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Financial Inaccuracy, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, How Do I Tag, Jekyll forgot, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Post-Exhibition, Rachel's Birthday!, We Die Like Men, does it count if Hyde reminds him?, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanButShorter/pseuds/SatanButShorter
Summary: It's Rachel's birthday and Jekyll forgets.He'll make it up to her though.
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll & Rachel Pidgley
Series: TGS hijinks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Money Well Spent

Rachel and Jekyll were sitting quietly on opposite sides of the laboratory. Both working on a little project and drinking unimaginable amounts of coffee. Jekyll was focused solely on the chemicals in front of him when he felt Hyde tugging at his train of though. He grunted and turned his attention over to his alter ego with a look that said 'this better be important'.

"IT'S RACHEL'S BIRTHDAY!" his alter ego screeched and Jekyll flinched a little.

"Shit." he whispered.

Rachel heard him from the other side of the room. "Something wrong, Doctor J?"

Jekyll looked at her with an awkward expression. "Um- It's midnight and I forgot to go pick up a present for you. I'm so sorry, I'll have to get you something later today."

"Oh! Doc, you don't have to do that! I didn't even know you knew it was my birthday?" She suddenly mumbled, "I didn't even remember it was my birthday."

"Of course I remembered! Well, I remembered a little late. But I will make it up to you." Jekyll felt a little guilty for not remembering until Hyde told him.

"Doctor J," Rachel said softly, "No, you didn't have to do that. It doesn't matter. You've done so much for me already. I mean look at me! I'm sitting in the Society For Arcane Sciences working on a project with the greatest neo-alchemist ever! How cool is that?"

Jekyll was caught off guard, Though he knew Rachel and how much she hated taking money from Jekyll (he knew that from trying to sneak her money and always having it returned), he still expected her to be excited to receive a gift from him. He walked over to Rachel's counter, "yeah, no. You're getting a gift. I'll even let you pick it out if you want. I'll just give you the money."

"No that's-"

"How much do you want? $200? $300?"

Rachel went pale, "I can’t spend that much money on a present.”

"Do you want me to just write you a cheque for that much then? You can just take the money and do whatever you want with it. Yeah, that's a good idea. Good job Henry." He patted himself on the back and left the room.

Rachel had insisted that he didn't pay her all that much for her work, so a birthday gift would have to do. Besides, since the exhibition's success he could afford more than enough.

Rachel was shocked. Her eyes were wide and unblinking as she tried to process what was happening. She could not control her body. She did not move from the chair as she waited for Jekyll to return.

When Jekyll entered the room again he was flipping through a chequebook. "You know how to cash a cheque right?" Rachel still couldn't speak. "Hello? Rachel, you in there?"

"D-Dr Jekyll I can’t. That’s so much money. I’ve never had more than $60 at once. That’s insane that you’d even think about giving me that much.”

“It’s ok, Rachel. You deserve it.” He began writing out the cheque.

“Wait! Can-can you make it out to my mother instead if you’re really going to give me that much.”

Jekyll nodded, “I can if you want. But why?"

Rachel's gaze lowered, “well she would appreciate the help with the rent. I’d rather her have it so she doesn’t have to worry so much and she can start saving a little bit of money.”

Jekyll teared up a little at the unexpected confession. He couldn't hold back the proud smile that was creeping onto his lips. "Oh wow. Can't you be selfish one time in your life? Listen I have a better idea." He threw the chequebook to the floor behind him and started walking towards the door. "What's your mother's name?"

"Sorry?"

"Her name."

Rachel gave him her mother's name with no idea of what was going on. He left for a few minutes so Rachel set back to work on the project until he finally returned. He handed her an envelope. "Happy birthday, Rachel."

Rachel reached out tentatively and took the envelope in her hands.

"Now you'll probably need to go to the bank to confirm this because it's obviously a large sum of money out of nowhere so they'll be concerned, but it's fine. We all just say it's legitimate and they'll transfer the money to you."

Rachel had not lifted her eyes from the envelope. She opened it and gasped at the message she read.

It was a cheque for $500 with a letter.  
'Happy Birthday Rachel. I'd never be able to run this place without you here to keep me sane. Don't worry about your mother. She got a cut too.'

Rachel launched herself at Jekyll, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug, Jekyll accepting it immediately. Rachel began sniffling as some tears started falling. "Oh, come now," Jekyll chuckled. "Don't start up with the waterworks. It's okay."

“Thank you so much! You wait until your birthday! You are getting the best damn gift you’ve ever gotten!”

"No, I am not! You're not spending a single penny on me!"

Rachel's watery eyes playfully glared at Jekyll. "Try to stop me, old man!"

“Oh-ho I’m old now? Maybe I’ll tell the bank that the check is faked and I want my money back.”

Rachel laughed, "come on. Don't be grumpy. But prepare for the best birthday ever." Suddenly, the telephone rang. "Why would anyone be awake at this hour?" Rachel asked no one. She picked up, "Hello?"

Her mother screamed into the phone so loud, Jekyll could hear her from where he stood. "WHY THE HELL DID HENRY JEKYLL JUST SEND $2,000 TO ME?!"

Henry grabbed the phone from Rachel. "Because," he began. "Your daughter is too benevolent for her own good. It's her birthday present." He chuckled as she thanked him profusely to the point of crying. "Please don't cry, Mrs Pidgley." He looked at Rachel who was still weeping, herself. "Both of you need to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning."

“Y-yes. It’s late,” Mrs Pidgley agreed. “Would you come over to dinner tonight? For-for Rachel's birthday and as thanks.”

“I’d love to. I’ll bring the wine."

“God no! It’s already too much. Just bring yourself and my daughter please.”

“Fine. Goodnight.” He hung up the phone. “So what kind of wine does your mother like?”

Rachel didn’t answer and instead hugged Jekyll again. “Thank you.”

Henry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I don't use dollars where I'm from so I don't know what I'm doing, also, I don't know how inflation works so uhhh
> 
> (I was going to do a fic where Jekyll sneaks money to Rachel, I have no idea how I got here)
> 
> English is not my first language iS IT CHECK OR CHEQUE I'M SO CONFUSED
> 
> I've been on a bit of a posting spree and I'm pretty sure I'm dying so Imma take a little break


End file.
